Motor vehicles are equipped with a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal that are each pivotally mounted on the vehicle. While driving the vehicle, the user will be repeatedly lifting and lowering his foot vertically and moving his foot laterally side-to-side in order to move his foot between the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal. The comfort and convenience experienced by the user depends upon the vertical distance between the two pedals, and depends upon the lateral distance between the two pedals.
It would be desirable to provide a tool for simply and effectively measuring the vertical distance and lateral distance between the brake pedal and the accelerator pedal of a motor vehicle.